Achats de filles
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Le plus surprenant, c'est lorsqu'un choix fait toute la différence...


Coucou tout le monde! Me revoici avec un os Ikarishipping! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. Et bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

**Titre: **Achats de filles

**Pairing: **Paul x Aurore

**Résumé : ****« Le plus surprenant, c'est lorsqu'un choix fait toute la différence... »**

**« - C'est vraiment pitoyable… ! » Pesta-t-il entre ces dents pour la énième fois**

Il risqua un léger coup d'œil aux différents vêtements exposés çà et là avant qu'une moue de dégout ne s'empare aussitôt de son visage. Comment faisaient les filles pour gaspiller leurs temps à regarder des habits ? C'était ridicule… ! S'il était à leur place, il aurait déjà foncé sur un air d'entrainement pour faire progresser ses Pokémons ! Il regarda les chaussures que la coordinatrice pointait joyeusement du doigt, -lui confiant au passage qu'elle les trouvait magnifiques- et lâcha finalement un râle, agacé.

**« - T'as vue la longueur des talons ? C'est complètement débile, d'avoir inventé ça... ! » Railla-t-il à contrecœur**

D'habitude, il ne donnait son avis sur rien du tout, gardant ses commentaires et ses remarques pour lui tout seul. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de critiquer tout ce qu'elle voyait et trouvait jolie. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il l'embête un peu, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Ça passait le temps, au moins... Mais tout ça à cause de son grand frère ! Il avait insisté pour qu'il accompagne Aurore faire les magasins. Une brillante idée ! Ironisa-t-il dans un bref rictus. Si Reggie n'avait pas appuyé la demande de cette idiote, il ne serait jamais venu et aurait continué tranquillement son entrainement. Qu'elle malédiction… !

Paul la regarda dégoter une paire avec un talon moins grand, chercher sa pointure et, dans un léger sourire, s'emparer de la boite appropriée. Avec un soupir non dissimulé, il la vit ensuite mettre la main sur une paire de sandales simple. Elle inspecta celle qui était en exposition et saisit rapidement une seconde boite avec sa taille. Il la vit pivoter sur elle-même pour lui tendre les deux boites encombrantes et déclarer que, puisqu'il ne faisait rien, il devait l'aider. Il considéra piteusement, et d'un mauvais œil, les cartons qui comblaient le vide entre eux.

**« - T'as cru que j'étais ton commis ? Démerde-toi. » Répliqua-t-il froidement**

**« - Alors va chercher un panier… !» Répondit-elle en lâchant un râle d'épuisement**

Le regard du jeune homme accrocha l'objet de sa demande à un mètre de lui. Il l'attrapa et le lâcha lourdement aux pieds de la coordinatrice. Aurore soupira à nouveau et déposa les boites à l'intérieur avant de porter elle-même le cabas. Paul fronça les sourcils devant ses plaintes. Il n'était tout de même pas son chien ! Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule !

Les mains dans les poches, il observa ensuite les petits hauts qu'elle détaillait minutieusement, cherchant celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux. La main de la coordinatrice défilait dans les tissus de différentes couleurs, aux différents motifs, et aux différentes tailles.

**« - C'est vraiment horrible, tous ces trucs… ! » Constata-t-il en détournant le regard**

**« - Oh, arrête un peu de râler ! T'es pire qu'un gamin ! » Réprimanda-t-elle en se retournant, les poings sur les hanches**

**« - Tu n'avais pas qu'à me demander de venir, c'est tout…! » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras **

**« - Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu : Tu es toujours enfermé ! Et puis, en dehors de Reggie et de moi, tu ne parles à personne ! »**

Paul serra la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces reproches ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Ce n'était pas une idiote fouineuse qui allait lui dire quoi faire ! Il ne s'abaisserait sans doute pas à ça ! Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne parlait à personne, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il détestait la foule : Était-ce de sa faute ? Tout ce chahut pour des choses insignifiantes, sans intérêt et hors de prix ne servait à rien. Pourtant, il baignait en plein dedans et y participait légèrement, remarqua-t-il en grimaçant. De toute façon, Aurore ne pouvait pas le blâmer : Il faisait des efforts considérables pour adresser la parole à une autre personne que son frère. C'était déjà bien ! Elle devrait même lui être reconnaissante ! En plus de ça, il usait désespérément de patience pour ne pas la planter là, au milieu de toutes ces fringues de nana, et rentré immédiatement chez lui.

Aurore détailla un large tee-shirt rose, le tourna et le retourna, s'accorda un sourire, et le décrocha finalement de la tige en métal. Elle déposa sa trouvaille dans le panier à ses pieds et le poussa à quelques mètres pour s'emparer d'un autre tee-shirt.

**« - Tu achètes vraiment des choses inutiles… » S'exaspéra Paul**

Quelques pas plus loin, ils arrivèrent au rayon des robes. La jeune fille s'extasia ouvertement et accourue aussitôt devant les vêtements. Paul arriva derrière elle et étouffa un soupir. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça, alors que ce n'était que de ridicules bout de tissus ? Vraiment, il ne la comprenait pas… La coordinatrice leva les yeux et observa une des robes claires qui étaient suspendues.

**« - Moche. » Constata-t-il simplement**

**« - Et celle-là ? » Demanda Aurore en la pointant du doigt**

**« - Aussi. »**

La jeune fille détailla les autres robes, pensive, et tira finalement sur un des bout de tissu pour le lui montrer. Il s'approcha et leva la tête en l'observant.

**« - Bon, et celle-là ? » Proposa-t-elle**

**« - Affreuse. Mais si tu veux ressembler à une grand-mère, vas-y, prend-là. »**

**« - Ah, regarde ! Elle est belle, celle-ci ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »**

**« - Nan. Le décolleté gâche tout : C'est vulgaire. »**

Paul expira grassement. C'était lui ou elle, qui était venu faire les magasins ? Aucune des robes qui se trouvaient ici n'étaient belles. Ou alors, elle n'allait pas avec le style de la coordinatrice. D'ailleurs, il espérait que son hideuse robe de concours à la couleur bonbon avait rejoint la déchèterie de la ville. Elle était tellement fade et sans gout… Personnellement, il préférait l'autre. Celle qu'elle portait au Grand Festival. Elle donnait au moins l'impression de ne pas être ridicule et d'appartenir à ces gens qui semblaient avoir beaucoup d'assurance. La coupe qu'elle avait faite lui allait bien, se souvenait-t-il…

Le jeune homme grimaça en voyant qu'elle regardait l'allure qu'elle devait avoir dans la robe qu'elle colla contre son corps, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

**« - Celle-là aussi, est moche. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est trop moulante pour toi ? » Fit remarquer Paul sur un ton impassible **

Elle sourit largement, reposa la robe et retourna contempler les autres en lâchant un petit rire. Ce qui n'échappa pas au désagréable jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils, vexé qu'elle se moque de ses commentaires pourtant bien pertinent.

**« - Quoi ? » Attaqua-t-il amèrement**

**« - Je suis contente que tu sois là, en fait : Tu m'aides à choisir… » Avoua-t-elle dans un sourire**

Paul s'arrêta net, surpris. Elle venait de le tester. De l'utiliser sans qu'il ne sans rend compte. Certainement pour voir s'il réagissait malgré tout, et il avait plongé en plein dans son piège. Il nota également qu'il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds comme il avait réussi tout à l'heure, mais qu'à présent, c'était tout le contraire. Elle aimait visiblement qu'il critique tout ce qu'elle regardait. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Il serra la mâchoire, irrité d'avoir été pitoyablement utilisé à son insu, et plissa les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle lui coupa aussitôt la parole tout en continuant son chemin.

**« - Dépêche-toi. On a encore plein de choses à voir. »**

Le jeune homme avança, pesta entre ces dents et se stoppa un mètre plus loin. Son regard venait d'accrocher une longue robe blanche à bretelles roses, une bande vert clair qui tombait sur les épaules, et au niveau de la taille, un ruban rose attaché par une épingle à l'effigie d'une Pokéball. Il l'examina un instant, tourna nonchalamment la tête et observa le dos de la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'elle lui irait ? Aurait-elle plus de charme et d'allure qu'au Grand Festival ? Parce qu'il devait bien avouer qu'être un adolescent n'avait pas tous ses avantages. Ses hormones se manifestaient de temps en temps et, bien qu'elles soient infimes, il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder aux tentations. Même si Paul n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de choses... Cela ne le captivait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se posait ce genre de question. S'il ne serait pas entré dans ce foutu magasin de fille, il n'aurait jamais eu à se demandé ça ! Tout cela à cause de cette idiote… !

Le jeune homme étouffa un long râle et croisa soudainement les deux orbes de la coordinatrice.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ! »**

Il fronça les sourcils et la rejoignit en trainant intentionnellement les pieds, récoltant ainsi un autre reproche de cette dernière. Il la suivit jusqu'au bout du rayon où ils bifurquèrent dans une autre allée. Paul grimaça explicitement et toisa le dos de la jeune fille. Evidemment, il devait se douter qu'il finirait par passé par ici : Des soutiens gorges, des slips, et des hauts coquins assortis avec ceux du bas étaient accrochés sur les deux côtés du rayon.

Elle allait vraiment refaire toutes sa garde-robe ? Elle passerait à quoi, ensuite ? Des chaussettes ? Des gants ? Un bonnet ? Et puis, elle prenait vraiment son temps, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils ! Il soupira une énième fois, irrité.

**« - Tu as bientôt finie ? J'en ai marre d'être ici… ! » Râla le jeune homme**

**« - De quoi, c'est le rayon qui te dérange ? » Taquina Aurore en faisant défiler les soutiens gorges**

**« - Oui. » Admis-t-il, « Et puis même je n'étais pas gêné, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venue dans ce rayon : Tu n'as pas de poitrine. » **

Il la vit se retourner et planter ses poings sur ses hanches pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le tout accompagné d'un sourire mécontent.

**« - Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! » Se défendit Paul**

Statufié, elle ne sourcilla pas et continua de le fixer sans un mot. Paul lâcha un râle d'exaspération, baissa la tête, les yeux clos, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énervée et déclara qu'il allait faire un tour. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos, étant persuadé qu'elle le suivait tout en le fusillant du regard. Sentant que ses mains devenaient moites, il les sortit de ses poches et s'essuya discrètement sur son pantalon pour ensuite les replonger dans sa veste.

Il passa naturellement les robes, les tee-shirts, et arriva aux chaussures. Il repéra une paire de sandales blanches munie d'un talon plat, se disant au passage qu'elle irait parfaitement avec la robe qu'il avait vue, et finie par grimacer d'horreur. Il se fustigea mentalement de découvrir des gouts qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, et qui de surcroit, était pour une idiote qui n'en valait pas la peine. Si son frère le voyait et lirait dans ses pensées, il le trouverait bien ridicule et totalement changé. Il ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir avant de tout stopper la seconde d'après, décrétant que c'était une stupide perte de temps. A contrecœur, il décida de faire confiance à son instinct, aussi ridicule soit-il…

Paul se mit à chercher la pointure correspondante à la taille de la coordinatrice, se rassurant au passage qu'il avait jugé bon de regarder en douce sur l'une des boites de chaussures que la jeune fille avait choisie. Il pesta à cause de la bonne boite qui était tout en bas et qu'il fallait malheureusement se baisser pour l'attraper, et se redressa difficilement en grognant.

Le jeune homme rejoignit les robes, se posta devant celle qui l'intéressait et filtra brièvement les tissus, le regard fixé sur les lettres étiquetées à l'intérieur. Après avoir décroché sa trouvaille, râlé contre les autres vêtements qui venaient de tombé au sol, déposé sa boite en carton à ses pieds, accroché la robe qu'il convoitait sur une autre barre métallique pour ramasser et remettre les autres sur leur tige appropriée, il jaugea méchamment une femme qui le regardait suspicieusement et la considéra dans une moue de dégout pour tourner enfin les talons. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces préjugés qu'il avait lu dans son regard ? Alors pour les femmes, c'était normal d'aller au rayon pour homme, mais le contraire était interdit sous peine d'être catalogué comme un être anormal ? Franchement, la vie et ses stéréotypes pitoyables… ! Et puis, il ne le faisait pas pour lui ! Il faisait pour…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion pour qu'elle n'aboutisse pas, stoppant ainsi sa marche, et regarda bêtement le vide. Sentant la nausée arrivée, il ferma automatiquement les yeux pour ne pas défaillir et grimaça de dégout. Alors il le faisait pour elle ? C'était pitoyable. Répugnant. A mourir. Comment avait-il pu avoir ce genre d'envie en si peu de temps ? Ridicule… ! Agrippant du mieux qu'il pouvait la boite de chaussures, il posa la robe sur son bras droit et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux tout en inspirant profondément.

Il reprit ensuite la robe dans l'autre main et regagna, dans une pointe de gêne, le rayon de la lingerie où il avait abandonné la coordinatrice. Il vit la tête de la jeune fille sortir justement d'une cabine d'essayage, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le panier à la main, prête à s'en aller, avant de croiser son regard.

**« - Ah, Paul ! Allez viens, j'ai finie. On va à la caisse. »**

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se posta devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage, et continua de fixer les prunelles de la coordinatrice malgré le trouble qui venait de l'envahir. Ce qu'il avait dans les mains attira l'attention d'Aurore qui laissa naturellement tomber son regard sur ses bras. Se sentant prit sur le fait, il rougit de gêne et lui tendit nerveusement les objets de ses recherches.

**« - Met ça. » Ordonna-t-il après avoir déglutit discrètement**

**« - Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle en jetant simultanément un coup d'œil au jeune homme et à ce qu'il tenait, confuse**

Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres pour dissimuler son embarras, et colla finalement la robe et les sandales dans les bras de la coordinatrice qui ne comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

**« - Ne discute pas et fais-le. » Ordonna fermement**

C'était un caprice pitoyable. Digne d'un vrai gamin. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la voir dans cette robe. Ses hormones lui faisaient décidément faire n'importe quoi… ! Aurore râla tout en faisant demi-tour et entrant dans la cabine. Elle tira le rideau d'un coup sec, tandis que Paul croisa les bras en tendant légèrement son dos en arrière, fatigué. Il s'appuya tantôt sur un pied, tantôt sur l'autre afin de faire passer la douleur qui le dévorait petit à petit et réprima un léger soupir. Lors d'un moment qui lui semblait une éternité et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit métallique du store, il décroisa anxieusement les bras.

**« - Alors ? » Finit-elle par lâcher**

Ses deux orbes noirs scrutèrent soigneusement son visage, prenant ainsi le temps qu'elle lui avait fait perdre depuis l'entrée dans ce magasin. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et soutenait son regard malgré sa furieuse envie de détournée les yeux, signifiant qu'elle était à la fois gênée, intimidée, et irritée d'être passé au laser, tel un scanner ultra-performant. Il coula ensuite une œillade au corps de la coordinatrice. La robe époussetait sans prétention ses formes et faisait revenir ses deux prunelles brillantes, lui donnant un petit air frais et candide. Quant à ses sandales, elles se mariaient très bien avec le haut et affinait ses pieds.

Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement : Pas mal, pensa-t-il. Même si personnellement, des accessoires comme des rubans roses entortillées ou encore des papillons blancs pour tenir ses mèches, elle serait encore plus mignonne…

Il cligna des yeux et, réalisant qu'il avait délaissé et oublié sa personnalité durant un instant, crispa durement sa mâchoire avant de reprendre son air dur devant celui, enfantin, de la coordinatrice. Mal à l'aise et sentant une nouvelle fois ses joues prendre une autre couleur, il réagit aussitôt :

**« - Change-toi… ! » Railla-t-il en refermant brusquement le rideau**

**« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait mettre ça, alors ?! » Riposta sévèrement la voix d'Aurore**

**« - Dépêche-toi ! J'en ai marre de squatter ce magasin ! » Réprimanda Paul qui ne trouvait pas d'autre arguments**

**« - Si tu ne m'avais pas fait essayer cette robe, on serait déjà dehors à l'heure qu'il est ! » Râla-t-elle**

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant d'offrir son cou à la lumière du magasin en réprimant un bref soupir. Il s'autorisa même un de ses rares sourires, ayant encore l'image de la coordinatrice en tête. Il avait eu raison de lui faire enfiler ça. Elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante que dans son énorme robe du Grand Festival, mais elle était tout aussi charmante dans celle-ci. Et il devait bien admettre que son choix la rendait vraiment mignonne et attirante.

Aurore ressortit dans son éternel habit de tous les jours et lui rendit la boite ainsi que la robe. Il la vit ensuite se baisser, empoigner son panier et se redresser pour lui planter un regard neutre dans les yeux.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Ce n'est pas pour toi, j'imagine… » **

Il considéra ce qu'il tenait dans les bras et ferma les yeux un instant. Il voulait quand même les prendre. La robe et les sandales ne seront sans doute plus là, la prochaine fois. Alors autant qu'il en profite. Et puis, toutes les autres robes n'étaient pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des merveilles… Difficile de faire plus beau que celle qu'il avait trouvé.

Il re-ouvrit les paupières et annonça sobrement qu'ils allaient à la caisse. Aurore acquiesça dans un hochement de tête et le suivit en silence…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rues de la ville étaient bondées, noir de monde et de jacassements en tout genre. Paul avait une main dans la poche de sa veste tandis qu'il tenait ses deux trouvailles dans l'autre. A sa gauche, Aurore avait les mains derrière son dos et portait ses achats dans un plastique glacé imprimé du logo du magasin. Il avait finalement pris la robe ainsi que les sandales qu'il lui avait fait essayer. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Satané caprice ! Il se sentit observé et tourna légèrement la tête pour accrocher les prunelles de la jeune fille.

**« - Dis, Paul… Pourquoi tu voulais me voir dans cette robe ? »**

**« - J'avais envie. » Avoua-t-il après avoir haussé les épaules**

La coordinatrice se pencha légèrement pour croiser son regard, dans lequel dansait une pointe de curiosité, et lui sourit innocemment.

**« - Et comment tu m'as trouvée ? »**

Il tourna la tête, fixa les gens qui se dépêchaient pour des raisons inconnues et sourit franchement, dévoilant petit à petit un mauvais rictus. C'était la question à laquelle il s'était attendu et à laquelle il avait préparé sa réponse la plus rageante.

**« - Pitoyable. »**

**« - Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi, je t'ai trouvé pitoyable. » Déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde**

Offensé, il braqua son visage à sa gauche et plissa durement les sourcils, curieux d'entendre ses argumentations. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et pris le même ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

**« - Faire tout ce cinéma juste pour ça, franchement, c'était d'un ridicule… ! Et d'ailleurs, je croyais que toutes les autres robes étaient moches ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« - C'était la seule potable. Je ne l'ai vue qu'après... » Grogna légèrement Paul**

Le jeune homme reporta son attention devant lui, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les personnes qui lui fonçaient dessus tout en leur adressant un de ses regards les plus noirs. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde ? Il étaient même obligé de bousculer les autres pour rester à côté de la coordinatrice.

**« - Et donc…? J'étais belle ? » Insista Aurore**

Paul soutenu un instant son regard sans pour autant lui répondre et concentra son attention sur la route, expirant au passage un râle irrité. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer ! Il avait un minimum de dignité à garder ! Il accéléra brièvement le pas.

**« - Tu traines exprès, ou quoi ? Avance plus vite ! » Réprimanda le jeune homme**

Aurore le rejoignit en silence, se balança légèrement de droite à gauche et se remit finalement à parler.

**« - En tout cas, merci pour la robe. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, tu sais. »**

Paul grimaça de dégout et toisa sévèrement le sourire de la coordinatrice. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'elle était pour elle ! Son caractère en prendrait un sacré coup et vu comment cette idiote était intelligente, elle allait le crier sur tous les toits. Hors de question de voir sa réputation chuté à cause d'elle !

**« - Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ; elle n'est pas pour toi ! Elle ne te va même pas ! Et si tu tiens tant à le savoir, c'est pour la copine à Reggie, voilà ! »**

**« - Il n'a pas de copine… ! » Rappela mécaniquement Aurore**

**« - Hé ben renseigne-toi, avant de dire des mensonges ! » **

**« - Arrête de chercher des excuses, Paul ! » Râla la coordinatrice, « Je sais très bien qu'elle est pour moi ! Tu ne me l'aurais pas faite essayée, sinon ! »**

Elle soupira et se radoucit dans un léger sourire.

**« - Et puis, c'était gentil de ta part. Tu n'étais pas obligé... »**

**« - Arrête ! Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements… ! C'est tellement écœurant et pitoyable… ! » Railla-t-il au bord du vomissement**

**« - Merci quand même. » Répéta-t-elle doucement**

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et la considéra piteusement avant lâcher l'affaire, voyant parfaitement que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Tout ça était ridicule, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien les remerciements. Il se fichait des autres et lorsqu'ils les aidaient, c'était uniquement par dépit. Rien d'autre. Il ne remerciait jamais personne. Alors pourquoi eux le faisant quand même ? Si c'était pour se donner bonne conscience, alors c'était pathétique.

La voix d'Aurore lui arriva aux oreilles tandis qu'il soupira de fatigue.

**« - Je la mettrais lors du prochain concours. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement**

**« - Pas question. » Refusa fermement Paul, les sourcils froncés**

**« - Si je n'ai pas le droit de la porter, ça sert à quoi que tu me l'aie acheté, alors ?! »**

**« - C'est moi qui l'aie choisie. Et c'est moi qui décide où tu dois la porter. » Imposa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'anse du sachet**

**« - Pour qui tu te prends ? Je fais ce que je veux, quand même ! Et puis, pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit, d'abord ? » Bougonna-t-elle en se renfrognant**

**« - Parce que… ! Parce que rien. Tu ne la montre pas aux autres, point final. »**

Argument minable, mais il n'avait rien d'autre… Il remarqua qu'un large sourire fendit le visage de la coordinatrice, signifiant qu'elle avait compris. Il tiqua légèrement et sentit la gêne l'envahir tout doucement.

**« - Tu as peur qu'ils me trouvent belle, c'est ça ? » Demanda Aurore**

**« - Ce n'est pas ça. » Grogna-t-il en maudissant sa capacité de compréhension**

**« - Alors quoi ? »**

Il s'arrêta et, dans un geste bref, agrippa son poignet et la tira vers lui. Il planta alors un regard à la fois terne et anxieux dans celui de la jeune fille. Sa voix sonna rauquement, comme une exigence que l'on ne pouvait contrer.

**« - Il n'y a que moi, et seulement moi, qui ait le droit de te voir dans cette robe. S'ils veulent te voir dans une robe, ils n'ont qu'à se contenter de celles que tu as déjà. »**

**« - Même pas à ma mère ? » **

Il détailla les prunelles bleus qui lui tenaient sournoisement tête, ferma un instant ses paupières et repoussa sa prise dans une moue de dégout.

**« - Personne a part à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? » Soupira-t-il en enfonçant sa main au fond de sa poche**

La coordinatrice balança légèrement son bras qui portait ses achats et continua son chemin, un petit air joyeux sur le visage. Un sourire se forma aux creux de ses lèvres, provoquant un énième tic chez le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

**« - Qu'est-ce que t'as, à sourire comme ça…? » **

**« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne disais pas un mot, quand je suis sortie de la cabine d'essayage. Cependant… Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être sous mon charme. »**

**« - Je ne l'était pas. »**

**« - En tout cas, tu avais l'air drôlement satisfait… » Fit-elle remarquer avant d'ajouter, « Cela expliquerais ta gêne lorsque tu as refermé le rideau sans même avoir dit ce que tu pensais... » Expliqua-t-elle d'un doigt expert**

Paul plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pourtant rien montré de ses émotions. Comment a pu-t-elle le voir ? Il soupira grassement, arrivant à la simple conclusion que même une idiote était capable de voir ce genre de choses et quand plus de ça, c'était tout de même une fille. Et puis, pourquoi insistait-elle autant pour lui faire dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de d'avouer ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être butée !

Il siffla entre ces dents, agacé au plus au point qu'elle joue à un jeu qu'il ne supportait pas.

**« - Tu sais, je ne le dirais à personne…que tu m'a trouvée jolie. » Continua Aurore**

**« - Je ne te fais pas confiance. N'insiste pas. Et dépêche-toi, il est tard… »**

Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille s'arrêter brusquement et posa durement ses poings sur ses hanches. Il s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna mollement.

**« - Très bien : Si tu ne l'avoue pas, je montre la robe à tout le monde et je dis que c'est toi qui l'a choisie, uniquement par pur caprice. Ah, et je dis aussi que tu as un petit faible pour moi. » **

Paul s'arrêta net, imité par la coordinatrice qui soutenait courageusement son regard. Il la toisa durement et plissa les yeux. La garce ! Elle ose lui faire des menaces ? Au fond de lui, il était certain qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, mais comment ce sortir de cette impasse, maintenant ? Il n'allait quand même pas céder si facilement ! Surtout devant elle !

**« - Je ne vais pas dire un truc que je ne pense pas ! Espèce d'idiote ! »**

**« - Alors c'est réglé. » Conclut-elle en passant devant lui**

Le jeune homme réprima un soupir et retint la coordinatrice une nouvelle fois. Il la tira vers elle pour qu'elle croise ses deux orbes noirs avant de contracter sa mâchoire et de resserrer sa poigne. Elle faisait vraiment tout pour le provoquer ! Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement, et lui non plus. En d'autres termes, il fallait que quelqu'un cède. Il voulait vraiment que cette conversation ridicule cesse. Il fronça alors les sourcils et réprima un bref et sec râle.

**« - Très bien. Tu as gagné. » Capitula Paul**

Il lâcha le poignet d'Aurore et grimaça en voyant un long sourire étirer ses lèvres, signifiant qu'elle attendait avec impatience ces prochaines paroles. Il détourna les yeux et se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise. La coordinatrice se pencha vers lui en lui lança un regard rieur.

**« - Alors ? J'attends. »**

Il serra les dents, jura mentalement en maudissant son impatience ainsi que la pression qu'elle lui infligeait, et finit par soupirer longuement. Embarrassé, il ferma les paupières et il se détourna d'elle. Sentant ses pommettes picoter légèrement, il se gratta la joue avec son index et réprima un râle intérieur.

**« - Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu étais jolie parce que franchement, niveau beauté, tu es tout en bas de l'échelle… » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un léger ricanement**

Il coula une œillade sur la jeune fille pour voir que son visage se ternissait, les joues légèrement gonflées, les sourcils froncés. Il reposa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les yeux clos et perdit son sourire supérieur.

**« - Espèce de… » Commença Aurore**

**« - Mais… ! » Coupa-t-il en élevant la voix**

Paul ré ouvrit les paupières, détourna le regard devant le silence de la coordinatrice et s'appuya sur son pied droit, mal à l'aise.

**« - Disons que… tu étais plutôt mignonne... » Avoua-t-il à mi-voix**

Aurore perdit son air fâché et le gratifia d'un sourire ravi. Elle le remercia gentiment, lui promettant à son tour qu'elle ne la montrerait qu'à lui et ajoutant aussi qu'elle ne dirait à personne qu'il l'avait complimenté. En guise de réponse, un air mécontent vint fendre le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il reprit sa marche.

**« - J'espère que tu vas les tenir, tes promesses … ! » Railla-t-il**

La coordinatrice le rejoignit en lâchant au passage un petit rire, ce qui fit grimacer Paul. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était quasiment sûr que d'ici la fin de la journée, tout le monde serait au courant, à commencer par Reggie qui ne manquerait pas de le taquiner toute la soirée. Il voyait ça d'ici…soupira-t-il. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait pris plaisir à la regarder et à la détailler sans retenu. Après tout, cela a était la seule chance de pouvoir le faire, alors il avait bien fait d'en profiter silencieusement.

Mais ce qui le faisait doucement sourire à l'heure actuelle, c'était la sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Celle d'avoir été privilégié. D'avoir été le premier à la voir aussi attrayante. Et personne ne pourra lui faire oublier cet instant. Il était persuadé qu'elle aussi, avait ressentie la même chose. Dans un sens, il était plutôt soulagé d'avoir partagé ce moment avec une idiote comme Aurore. Parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était la seule idiote qu'il s'autorisait à apprécier…


End file.
